


Coming For You

by engbreakfast



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engbreakfast/pseuds/engbreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gives Erik his first orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is very sexually explicit.
> 
> I don't want to offend anyone!

“You’ve never had sex, and you’re not even remotely curious?” Charles asked, straight forward and laced with nothing but honest bluntness. But not before taking a large swig of his scotch. His fifth glass.

Erik stared at Charles in disbelief, then fiddled with his pawn. “What? What does this have to do with anything?”

“Nothing. It just – it took me by surprise by what little experience you have that’s all. I don’t mean to be intrusive, honest. It’s just that I find it quite odd you’ve never yearned to try.”

Charles knew he was teetering a little too close for comfort, at least for Erik’s sake. He knew of Erik’s past, of Shaw, of the brokenness that lingers in his every thought, a stark contrast to his tough exterior. The confidence, Charles knew, was nothing if not a mask for all the insecurities that Erik tried to keep from surfacing. He had learned from a young age to show absolutely no fear, although Charles had suspected Erik sometimes cried himself to sleep only to be awoken by nightmares that left him trembling.

“I still don’t understand why you brought this up, Charles.” Erik took a sip of his scotch. “I have no interest in sexualizing myself to anyone. I simply don’t care for it.” Erik remained impassive, but he knew Charles was staring at him. It made him a little uncomfortable, nervous.  So Erik did the one thing that he knew would end the tension. “I’m going to bed, Charles. We can pick up this game tomorrow when you’re thinking straight.” Drunk Charles, he knew, always tried to break him, to see what’s inside-- so much that it made Erik shudder with fear. “Goodnight.”

Charles sighed and watched Erik leave.

xxxx

As Erik was preparing to lie down in bed, he thought of the conversation with Charles earlier. Charles was being ridiculous, utterly so, although a part of him _was_ curious about the idea of sex. But of course he didn’t want Charles to know and he sure as hell didn’t want to talk about it. It was to Erik’s surprise that Charles stepped into his room not two minutes after he flicked his lamp light off.  Instinctively, Erik sat up in a quickly.

“Charles? What are you doing here?”

“I want to show you something.”

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

"No, it can't wait." Charles looked somewhat hurt and a little awkward, walking toward Erik slowly. Erik watched as he perched onto his bed, slowly peeling the blankets away from Erik and moving closer to him while Erik was frozen in place, not expecting _this._ Charles reached in and brushed his lips against Erik’s. Erik drew back suddenly as if electricity flowed through and shocked him.

“Charles, what are you –“

“Erik, I want you to enjoy this.” Charles pushed Erik to lean back.

“Charles—“

“Erik, please, just don’t talk. Please.”

Erik didn’t talk. He didn’t move. Instead, he let Charles explore his mouth, enjoying the new sensations he felt. _God, his lips are soft._ Charles slowly slipped his tongue into Erik’s warm mouth and Erik quickly became alarmed, not knowing why Charles did that.

Charles slipped his tongue out of Erik’s mouth. “Erik, relax.This is normal.” As normal as it can be, given the circumstances.

Erik relaxed a little, overwhelmed by the sensations he felt just by Charles kissing him, his wet tongue inside his mouth, soft and inviting. He was so caught up in Charles’ tongue that he didn’t even realize that Charles was stroking his bulge. Erik gasped, then leaned back at the feel of the sensation captivating his body. He’d never felt anything like this before, and damn his body for reacting like this to Charles’ touch. Charles continued to stroke him ever so slowly through his sweat pants, eliciting a moan that escaped from Erik’s mouth. Charles then pushed Erik further down onto the mattress before pulling into the man and kissing his collarbone. Erik was struggling to maintain composure, but Charles knew better than to let him so he very slowly put his hand inside Erik’s pants to wrap around his bulging cock.

“Ah, Charles..” Erik rocked slowly against Charles.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Erik.” Charles said. He continued stroking Erik until his breathing was ragged and wet, panting and desperate. Charles let go of his cock and pulled Erik’s sweats off with both hands. Erik’s eyes were wide open, but Charles was determined to continue. He pushed Erik down until he was completely flat on his back before kissing Erik’s hard chest and stomach, kisses trailing all the way down to his thighs.  Erik moaned, voice hoarse from all the sounds he was making as Charles kissed his inner thighs, kissing him everywhere but _there._ Erik moaned louder this time, panting with every breath. Charles was teasing him, slowly but surely. Erik’s desperate look turned Charles on, making him itch with lust.

“God Charles, this is—I don’t even know.” Erik moaned. Charles smiled at him, pleasure drawn all over Erik’s glorious face. He slowly opened his mouth and took Erik’s cock in his mouth. Erik gripped the sheets around him, “God, Charles!” Erik panted, loudly. Charles took that as a sign to keep going and sucked harder, bringing Erik’s cock to the back of his throat, pumping him rhythmically.

“Ughh, Charles!” Erik was out of control now, sweat was beading around his forehead. Charles sensed Erik was starting to panic. He kept sucking him, up and down, pumping his cock with tenacity. Erik felt pleaure coursing through his entire body, his cock slick with siliva and pre come as Charles was fucking him with his mouth. Charles was so turned on by Erik’s loud moaning and bucking hips that Charles was stroking himself at the same time, intent on getting off just from all the sounds Erik was making. God, Erik was incredible.

From the way Erik’s labored breathing was, and the way his knuckles turned white by gripping the sheets, Charles knew that Erik was close. His hips were bucking up and down, violently attacking Charles’ mouth. Erik incoherent, grabbed the headboard of his bed, rocking up and down on the verge of his first orgasm, “Oh god oh god, what is happening, what are you doing to me, oh god Charles!”

 No more than a few seconds, “Ugh!” Erik came violently, come squirting all over Charles’ mouth, his face, his tongue and throat. Erik moaned loudly while his body was bucking up and Charles using all his strength clamoring to  push Erik’s hips down, sucking his cock with utmost ferocity, pumping every last drop of come into his mouth. Erik shouted one last time before slumping down, feeling a rush of sensation wracking his body.

Erik lay still, his eyes closed and taking steadying breaths. Charles took Erik’s cock out of his mouth and smiled lazily at him, proud at himself for giving Erik is first orgasm.   

When Erik opened his eyes, he looked almost terrified, as if he revealed a dark secret to Charles.

“Is everything alright?” Charles questioned, worry seeping into his eyes.

Erik’s eyes were suddenly clouded with tears, though he did not say why. Charles felt the confusion brushing at the edges of Erik’s mind, but at the same time, _trust._ He suspected Erik had a breakthrough of some sort, but decided against asking him now. He wanted Erik to enjoy his bliss, to let go of emotions harboring him, haunting him.

“Yes. That was—nothing I expected.” Erik said. Deep breaths. He blinked quickly. “Thank you.”

Charles circled his fingers on Erik’s chest while looking at him. Emotion flooded through Charles, but before he said anything else, he rested his head on the pillow next to Erik.

“Go to sleep, Erik.” He smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short fic. Any feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
